fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Knuckles and Amy Rose version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Billy Crawford (Knuckles the Echidna) and Kate Higgins (Amy Rose) One evening in Neverland, Knuckles and Amy were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Sally Acorn, Marine the Raccoon, Bunnie Rabbot, Cosmo the Seedrian, Rouge the Bat, and Cream the Rabbit are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Amy, since Dr. Eggman and his Badniks are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Knuckles whispered. "I understand, Knuckles." Amy whispered, as she kissed Knuckles on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Amy...always." Knuckles said as he and Amy began to sing: Knuckles:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Amy: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Knuckles and Amy: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Tails, Charmy, Angel, and the Lost Boys, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Knuckles and Amy were having a tender moment. "Oh dear, that's so romantic!" Thumper sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Chip said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Dale sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Angel said in disgust. Knuckles and Amy: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Knuckles: More than I remember Amy: More than I have known Knuckles and Amy: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Knuckles and Amy held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Knuckles and Amy: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Knuckles and Amy kissed. "Knuckles, This is the best night I'd ever have." Amy sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Knuckles' shoulder. Knuckles wrapped Amy around her and said, "I know. I love you, Amy." "I love you too, Knuckles." said Amy, as she and Knuckles slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Knuckles." Amy said. "Goodnight, Amy." Knuckles said. Tails, Charmy, Angel, and the Lost Boys fell asleep with Knuckles and Amy in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Looking Through Your Eyes Stuff Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes